


Cutting off the Conversation

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker watches Mako and Raleigh spar. Stacker is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting off the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your Maleigh fics make me goofy.. Love them! :) But would you consider writing Mako/Pentecost fics as well? The father-daughter bond just gets me. Prompt: His thoughts during the Mako/Raleigh fight 'its a dialogue' scene.

In the moment all Stacker Pentecost can think is that he does not like Raleigh Becket.

He is a man who prizes control above all else. A fixed point. He has watched Raleigh grow from a young punk ass kid to the pilot of Gipsy Danger. He knows the burden of controlling a Jaeger on your own. He should be nothing but impressed with the bruised, broken, scraping-himself-back-together man who has the balls to even attempt finding another copilot. 

Except right now he feels neither in control nor like someone whose proud of Raleigh. He feels like someone who wants to grab the staff from his hand, beat him across the face and tell him to stay the hell away from his daughter. 

He doesn’t. 

Mako is not his daughter, he reminds himself. She is his pupil, she is his right hand, but above all else she is his fixed point. Tokyo’s daughter does not belong to one man, but if she did that man would be buried with the ashes of her city. He is not her father. It is a shield he uses when he feels too close, feels too much like he wants to lock her in her room or cut the blue out of her hair or tell her that she can’t stay up all hours of the night pouring of Jaeger plans. 

He clings to that thought as his fingers tighten behind his back. They are after a dialogue between two pilots. A push and a pull, equals who can fit together like puzzle pieces. Two parts of a three part whole. They have a dialogue. Anyone with an eye can see that, and he thinks a blind person could probably see that too. 

Just like they could see exactly what that dialogue was saying. 

And it sure as hell wasn’t about Kaiju or Jaegers. 

Sternly he tells himself he is not her father and he is not about to start acting like one now. He focuses instead on the way the others are looking, like for the first time they believe this might actually work. Then his eyes go to Raleigh who actually doesn’t seem miserable for once. And finally to Mako who has a gleam in her eyes he isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. 

He can detach himself enough to see that what they are doing is beautiful. Her sharp precision matches his power. He’s taller and bigger but she’s a hair faster and she knows how to take on bigger opponents. They’re the only kind she fights. They trade blows across the floor, giving their all and yet still looking out for each other. It’s a beautiful sight to see and he knows what’s coming. He’s been dreading the day since he took Mako to her fist day at the Jaeger academy. 

But then she dives and winds up in between Raleigh’s legs and he’s on his back looking up at her with a smile. 

"I’ve seen enough!" Stacker says and somehow his voice is steady.

Which is funny because the first step he takes he’s dead sure he’s going to go beat Raleigh to a pulp if he ever lets Mako near that area of himself again. The Mako salutes and Raleigh pronounces and Stacker wonders how the hell he got himself into this mess in the first place. It’s not until the boy chases him down to ask him to reconsider that he realizes this is a losing battle and he cannot hold Mako close forever. 

Later in his bunk he sends up a silent apology to his father for ever judging how he treated Luna’s boyfriends.


End file.
